Your Downfall, Sincerely HG x
by Iris P.G. Hanamone
Summary: Everyone is dead. Harry, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny... Except Hermione. Standing amongst her friends dead bodies, she makes a decision to go to the source of the crime. Rating might go up depending on violence etc. but nothing more. HG/TR
1. Prologue

**I have a new Fanfiction in mind, and this time with a completely different couple than my usual! Hope you enjoy, and fans of Draco/Hermione Fanfictions, have a read of Tom/Hermione ones, I recommend them to you (especially _Have You Ever_ by Lady Moonglow; that is what converted me!) and I hope that I intrigue you into reading more. :3  
**

**

* * *

**

_"I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling, wondering why we bothered with love, if it never lasts." - _Taylor Swift

* * *

**Prologue**

He traced the letters with his finger, feeling the dents of where this person had written too hard in the paper. The hand was elegant: Tall letters sweeping down and curling back up; very feminine. He smelt the paper cautiously - It held a familiar perfume which he couldn't quite place.

Who was this? No one ever sent him owls, and now all of a sudden out of the blue, a neatly folded piece of parchment laid innocently on his desk, his name written and underlined as if it were the title. Of course, _he _wouldn't trust anything, so he had cast spells in vain, thinking someone was after him. _ But nothing_.

It hadn't even been _signed_! It annoyed him to the death, as this could very well have been anyone. Absolutely anyone. But then again, he thought, he might know exactly who it might be. His class, his whole _year_ were a bunch of dimwits, not to mention the teachers being oblivious to almost everything. Apart from _Dumbledore_... It was as if all the suspicion from everyone in the entire school had been sucked out of them into one person. And then there was _her._

She looked up from a crowd of people as if she was expecting to see him to look at her and smiled. He dropped her gaze, feeling rather strange at her forwardness, and stared at the paper.

"_I know who you really are_."

Those six words had never more terrified him in his life. What did she know?

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know it's short, but it's only the prologue, and I promise to have longer chapters in the future. As this obviously will need time to develop, and with long chapters I am aiming for around 15 chapters, though I don't know if I'll reach it/exceed it.**

**I'll be starting on Chapter One now so expect an update later today or tomorrow those who are reading this!**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**~thislovewillbeyourdownfall xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The End

**Here's another chapter for you all; I was overwhelmed by the number of views for the Prologue! I hope to continue writing  
**

**

* * *

**

"_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies your little spies._"- Paramore

* * *

**Chapter One - The End**

It was a sight that no one wanted to see. The sight that only Lord Voldemort would relish. Bodies upon bodies, laying on top of each other, dirtied and reeking of blood. She couldn't tell where one person's blood started and where the next finished. It was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the _ceilings_. Absolutely horrific. The Boy Who Lived... Why was he lying on the floor next to her? Why? He was meant to be laughing and crying in victory. But instead he lay down next to her, limp and lifeless, his pale skin cool under her touch. She cried herself out of consciousness.

Quiet chirping came from somewhere in the distance. Hermione awoke bleary eyed and alive. _Alive_. The sky was bright blue, skies clear. Why wasn't she dead? _Why wasn't she dead?_ She screamed a bloodcurdling scream in annoyance, she didn't deserve to be alive...

"Harry... Oh Harry..." She sobbed quietly, stroking his cold cheek, rigid and frozen on her fingertips. "What do I do?" She whispered in vain seeking answers that weren't in textbooks. "I want you back... I want you and Ron back..." At the mention of Ron's name, she turned, expecting to find his body there. But it wasn't.

That night, Hermione searched, lifting all the bodies trying to find Ron, searching for that tuft of red brilliance in the darkness. Nothing. Nothing at all. "You _bastard._" She said, teeth gritted, fists clenched. "_You bastard_!" She screamed, spotting a pile of browned ashes in to corner, red strands of hair scattered on top, carelessly. She collapsed on her knees in absolute defeat. "How could you _do this to me_!" She shouted to Voldemort, wherever he was. Carrying Harry's body over to where Ron was, she laid next to both of them, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, she had a revelation. This would be fixed, this _could_ be fixed. And she was the only one who could fix it. Grabbing the TimeTurner around her neck, she thanked her lucky stars that she had been able to steal it back from Dumbledore before the war. This had to be impossible, but then again... It was her only chance.

Ron and Harry... The fate of the world depended on this.

She was going back to the source. Back to 1945. Tom Riddle's Seventh Year.

"I'll be back for you both, okay? I promise..."

* * *

"Oh-h." Hermione came round to consciousness, groaning as her head throbbed in pain. Somehow, she had landed on her back, and _gods_ that had hurt. She was here... She was really here - The corridor which had had blood splattered everywhere was _cleaned_, she touched the wall tenatively in happiness. She had made it, she wasn't sure it was possible but she was here.

"Oh my _god_!" Someone screamed, pointing at her in shock, her hand over her mouth. It dawned upon Hermione that she must have looked a sight, bloodied and all.

"_Obliviate_." She whispered, running the opposite direction to the Room of Requirement. Walking past three times, she found a room with a make-up table, food an inviting looking bed and a _shower_._ Scourgify-_ing her clothes free from blood, she'd jumped into the shower, relishing the warm water that welcomed her cleansing her of the blood, sweat and tears. She dunked her head under the shower head, enjoying the scent of icy pineapple and grapefruit washing over her body. Climbing out of the shower almost reluctantly, she magically dried her hair, using some sort of straightening product which had appeared on the make-up desk and pulling on her clothes, she sat on the soft bed, gnawing on the bottom of her lip. She'd completed the first part. Her name... would be Hermione Davison and the reason she was transferring from Beauxbatons in France... because her parents... had been killed in a mysterious accident.

The less believable the better. Laying back in exhaustion, Hermione quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Tom stalked past a group of girls giggling to the Common Room. He would never understand why the girls were so insistent on the whole giggling as he walked past thing. What was so funny about him walking? They never did it to anyone else. A soft tap on his left shoulder made him turn around to see one of the gigglers blushing and smiling ridiculously at him, hair a dark blonde colour and her eyes bright blue, crossing her arms to try and increase her bust size. His eyes slid from right to left in confusion and awkwardness, finally resting back on her.  
"Can I help you?" He asked smoothly, slightly irritated and wishing he had pretended not to have felt her light tap on his shoulder. He flinched as the girls squealed between themselves.  
"I was wondering if you could tutor me." The girl asked, though it was more of a statement, and Tom knew she wasn't only purely thinking about how to Stupefy someone, rather the romance of a boy tutoring a girl. This wasn't the first time. He cringed internally as she 'absent-mindedly' twirled a lock of her hair around her finger in what she thought was a seductive way, pouting her lips further out than they should normally go.  
"Sorry, don't have the time." He turned around promptly leaving the girl in a startled state and her friends crowding round her, cooing and rubbing her back comfortingly as he could feel her eyes burning holes into his back.  
"Don't worry Arabella, you'll get him next time." One girl said sympathetically, and there was a an indignant huff.  
"I didn't like him that much anyway, Rebecca, he just seemed lonely all the time so I asked him, it's called being thoughtful." She replied snappily. None of the girls bothered to point out that in fact, he did get the offers, though no one seemed fit for his standards. He chose to be alone.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the morning feeling refreshed and recharged for the day ahead. Last night's events rushed through her head and she sighed. The extremely long and difficult day ahead, she amended. Sighing a second time, she rushed to get a wondrous shower, re-running through her story for a final time, speaking aloud making sure that it sounded convincing. She would be wondering the halls conveniently outside Dumbledore's office, dazed and confused - That way the lack of information would make sense, and she could stall for time until she'd thought of a good enough excuse. Dumbledore would spot her and bring her into his office, ask if she wanted a lemon drop which she would politely refuse.  
"Who are you?" He would ask, blue eyes twinkling with wisdom.  
"My… My name is Hermione Davison… Who are you?" She would ask, slightly dazed. He would tell her he was Albus Dumbledore, professor at Hogwarts. "Hogwarts?" She would seem confused. "Where am I… How did I end up here?" She would then gaze up and stare at the sights in his office. "A-Are you a wizard too?" She would whisper, amazed. He'd nod and ask if she was a witch. Replying affirmative, she would tell him teasingly 'the best around', and he would chuckle good-naturedly, eyes twinkling and ask where she was from. She grinned. This was the best bit, the part that would leave all of them hanging. Especially Tom Riddle when he found out. She would become very still, eyes frozen and whisper, "I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back. I hate it there." Eventually, he would enrol her into Hogwarts and introduce her to Headmaster Dippett and hey presto! She was in. She knew that students would ask, which was why Professor Dumbledore would announce that her past was sensitive, therefore to be careful with what they asked her. In turn this would heighten the drama, if anything, enough to entice Tom Riddle to listen and wonder. Smiling in assurance of her foolproof plan, almost foolproof anyway, she started out of the Room of Requirement, transfiguring her clothes into those of the 1940's. She took a deep breath. _Here we go_.

* * *

Standing at the door to the Great Hall, Tom ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He had spent all of last night finishing his Transfiguration essay, but Tom Riddle was not one to show weakness. He walked into the Great Hall, ready for breakfast at his usual spot, at the end of the bench.

He had to go to that damn Professor Dumbledore, who'd been on his case since that girl had died. His back stiffened. He didn't want to think about it. It was him, Dumbledore's glittery eyes would scream, _I know it was him._ It was a part of his past he wanted to seal up tightly in a brown box and chuck it out into a dump, but every time Dumbledore saw him, he could see those thousands of accusations building up in his face. _You_, his eyes spoke, Y_ou kill- Stop thinking about it!_ He screamed inside, _Stop thinking about that damned girl! _ He pushed his breakfast around on his plate a bit, but on deciding he wasn't hungry, he rose reluctantly to Dumbledore's office. He couldn't refuse to go to him; he had a persona to keep up, a perfect façade. Walking briskly to avoid any interruptions such as Abraxas and his lot, he made his way to the old man's office.

* * *

Hermione skipped along the empty halls, knowing all the students were in the Great Hall enjoying a Hogwarts breakfast. Somewhere along this corridor, she'd read that in the 1940's Albus Dumbledore's office was right here… She stopped her skipping and instead strolled down the darkened corridor. It was a rather strange and ironic place where Dumbledore should have an office, him and his outrageousness, but she was sure it was along here. Keeping her act, she stared at various points in the walls, alternating every now and then. This could take a while, she thought, grimacing.

Exactly eight minutes and twenty three seconds past (she'd been counting to the second to make her appear more of a lunatic) she had heard footsteps. It's about time, she thought gleefully, excited to see Dumbledore and start with 'phase one' of her plan. She kept her back turned and carried on muttering to herself, grinning.

"Do you need any help?" A cold voice greeted her instead of the joyful voice she'd been expecting and Hermione's stride faltered. Oh god, oh god, oh god, she stressed, heart beating fast, her brain trying to grip onto any bright ideas she might have. Because this one went so perfectly well didn't it, Hermione? Do I keep walking, do I turn or do I ignore him? I suppose walking would count as ignoring… So- She turned around, not at all suspecting what she saw.

* * *

Tom turned to corner and he slowed down when he saw a strange girl with brown curly locks staring and murmuring to herself, looking dazed as she looked at nothing in particular. _What a peculiar sight…_

"Do you need any help?" He asked aloud and she jerked as if she wasn't expecting him, and she turned slowly as her eyes widened yet sharpened at the same time, strange for a girl who had been acting like she'd walked straight out of a mental hospital. He'd been expecting her eyes to be dazed and frantic, yet her actions were as if she'd recognised him.

"My name is Hermione Davison." She said shortly, a far cry from her situation thirty seconds ago. She seemed to have realised it too and stiffened immediately. He stared at her blankly. Her face was gaunt as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, her cheekbones defined, her wrists looking like they could be snapped in half. Her clothes didn't fit her - They hung about her loosely, two or three sizes too big. But her eyes, honeyed pools fringed with dark lashes which contrasted against her sickly pale skin -They blazed with life even if the rest of her body seemed to be on the edge of a serious illness. She seemed to be debating whether to ask him something, and he stayed quiet. "I-I'm looking for somebody called Tom Riddle." She said. It was his turn to stiffen at the sound of his name.

"I am he." He replied, his voice betraying none of his emotions. Her eyes flashed, and she stared up at the ceiling.

"You killed her." She said simply, as if stating that the sky was blue. He frowned.

"Killed who?" He asked, and she raised her eyebrows as if to say that they both knew well who he'd killed. In his chest, his heart beat madly. How did she know? He fought the urge to swallow worriedly. "How did you get in here?" She waved her hand as if she was swatting a fly.

"You don't need to know. You do, although, need to help me." Her eyes burned confidence. He crossed his arms.

"Why would I help you?" He said, annoyed. He wasn't someone to be pushed around. He looked at her. She didn't look like one to be pushed around either. She smiled as if having some enjoyment out of this conversation.

"Why, Tom Riddle, I would have thought that dear old Dumbledore wouldn't like to know of your doings in the Chamber of Secrets, would he?" She said evilly. He panicked - How did she know so much? How did she know what happened, where and that Dumbledore already was on his case? Tom grimaced.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, not liking his services to her already, although he knew as well as she did that she would plague him or worse, turn him in. She grinned.  
"I want you to help me enrol to this school." He had to prevent his mouth from dropping open. He sighed, as if it was hard work.

"Fine."

* * *

**Oh, that was an incredibly quick update especially for me who has an English essay to be getting on with right now.**

**I hope you thank me by giving me a review: More reviews, quicker updates. I have this story planned out and I know almost exactly what I want to do, so this should have far quicker updates than my other story _Only the Beginning_ as with that one I'm going with the flow... If you haven't read it and you're a fan of Draco/Hermione Fanfictions, check it out!**

**There might be a few mistakes where italics should be present as I did do half on a word document half already written out on a blank document on here, and italics didn't really transfer. So if you spot any mistakes, be sure to tell me in a review.**

**I'm working on the second chapter, hopefully another chapter up by next week. Hopefully.  
**

**~thislovewillbeyourdownfall xxxx  
**


End file.
